Kiss and Tell
by Coffeecup
Summary: A girl never kisses and tells...


Some Valentines day this was turning out to be, Janet thought. Sure, she wasn't expecting roses, cards or candy (though a girl can dream) and despite Cassie assuring her that "you're beautiful just the way you are mom, I'm sure someone will notice soon. Can I have my allowance now?" Janet's spirits were at an all time low. The only bright spot in the otherwise dull horizon was a certain grey haired Colonel currently occupying a space in her infirmary. And with the colonel brought Sam, Teal'c and – at this point, Janet reminded herself not too drool too much – Dr Daniel Jackson.  
  
Janet Jackson. It reminded her too much of the singer for her liking. And asides that, the real Janet Jackson had a few assets Janet didn't have – 4 extra inches for a start.  
  
Janet Fraiser-Jackson. That had a better ring to it, she thought.  
  
"Janet, is there anything you can give Jack to make him shut up?" Janet almost jumped a mile at the sound of Daniel's voice. Wiping her mind clean, she turned to face the Doctor, willing her face not to blush. She could feel the colour start to rise up her neck as she replied,  
  
"What's he doing now?" She questioned.  
  
"He won't stop talking." Daniel groaned. Janet's face flushed slightly darker at the thought of Daniel groaning. Forcibly removing her mind from the gutter (Daniel ... groaning... groaning...) she blinked innocently at Daniel.  
  
"Well, I could slip him a sedative." She joked lightly. Daniel's eyes lit up suggestively. Janet's mouth went suddenly dry and she gave a small cough. "Better not though," She continued. "I heard that there's a lot of paper work involved with drugging a colonel." She gave a small smile.  
  
Daniel smirked and clicked his fingers. He opened his mouth to speak and –  
  
"Doc!" Came the perpetulant cry of one Colonel Jack O'Neill. There was a slight pause, and then a louder whine, "Doc!"  
  
"I'll be back in a minute." Janet said, slipping into 'Doctor' mode. Without a backwards glance (Although if Daniel felt like striding ahead of her just for a minute or so, there would be no complaints) Janet strode into the infirmary. Jack O'Neill was sitting in the bed, one plaster encased leg propped up and two desperate looking teammates sitting either side of him for company. Sam looked as though she would dearly like to bolt from the room and even Teal'c looked slightly desperate under the layer of impassiveness he wore.  
  
"Colonel." Janet said, her voice level.  
  
"Doc! I'm bored." Jack whined.  
  
"Well Colonel," Janet said in her politest tone. "If you must insist on tripping over a rock and breaking your ankle, I'm afraid that I must insist you remain in the infirmary." She paused, viewing Sam and Daniel's identical smirks. "However, if you don't want to follow these instructions, I can arrange a thorough physical, with large needles colonel." As if to prove the point, she reached into one of her very many pockets (Though why the lab coats had so many pockets she did not know) and pulled out the longest needle she possessed. It wasn't actually any use what-so-ever, but she kept it in her pocket to subdue more lively patients...  
  
Ok, it was for Colonel O'Neill.  
  
"I'm sure that won't be necessary today Doc." Jack replied, with a touch of sarcasm in his voice (though Janet later considered the possibility it was actually fear).  
  
His eyes never left the needle.  
  
Sam gave a small cough, which might have been a laugh. It ceased as Jack O'Neill turned his glare onto her. She cleared her throat before innocently looking at Jack. Janet couldn't help but wonder how Sam managed to make her eyes that big. Sighing, Janet turned round and walked back into her office, aware that she could hear a pair of feet following her. (Hopefully the feet were attached to a body, but when you'd worked at the SGC for way too many years, you could never be too sure.) Deciding she didn't want to know who was following her until the last possible moment, she opened the office door and walked through before turning to close it.  
  
Daniel, however, was blocking the doorway.  
  
And he looked quite nervous, Janet thought.  
  
"I know this is a little out of the blue," Daniel said nervously, staring at his feet. "But if you aren't busy tonight..." He stopped for a moment and took a long, deep breath. Janet sucked in a tortured gasp, wondering where this was going. "Wouldyouliketogooutforadrink?" He rushed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would... would you like to go out for a... a drink?" Daniel stuttered.  
  
Janet felt the colour slowly rise up from her neck. "I'd love to." She replied warmly, willing the colour to fade.  
  
"Pick you up at seven?" Daniel asked sounding more confident.  
  
She didn't hesitate in her reply. "Sure."  
  
"See you then."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Janet waited until Daniel had closed the door and his footsteps had died away before silently celebrating.  
  
- - -  
  
"Janet, you look fine." Sam sighed for the tenth time as Janet critically surveyed her appearance in her mirror. Sam had offered to help her prepare for the drink ("So it's a date then?" "No, it's just a drink. With me. And Daniel. By ourselves... oh god, it's a date isn't it?") With Cassie.  
  
"Mom, you look fab!" Cassie said, smiling slightly. Cassie and Sam had made their way over to Janet's just under an hour before and immediately helped pick out an outfit, which quickly turned into two, then four and then six...  
  
Before long, Janet had tried on the contents of her wardrobe and half of Cassie's before they decided the original outfit suited best. The outfit comprised of a tight fitting red shirt that flared out slightly towards the cuffs, ("Mom, it's the fashion at the moment," Cassie had exclaimed) and a pencil skirt that stopped just above the knees ("You've got legs, show them!" Sam winked.) Between Cassie and Sam, she'd been convinced to wear heels that boosted her height no end. ("Trust me, yellow pages is so not cool," Cassie had sniggered.) They'd 'aided the natural curl' according to Cassie (Janet just thought Cassie wanted an excuse to burn her ears) and kiss-curled her hair. Janet had decided on going 'natural' ("So, lipstick, gloss, foundation, blusher, mascara and eye shadow then?" Cassie questioned.)  
  
In all, Janet felt pleased with her reflection. What she wasn't so pleased with were the hundred butterflies that had taken residence in her stomach. She hadn't been that nervous since her first day at the SGC. Smoothing her skirt she glanced at the digital clock on her bedside table.  
  
"18:45."It bleeped.  
  
"You sure it looks ok?" She questioned nervously, turning round and staring at her reflection over her shoulder.  
  
"Mo-om!" Cassie whined. "You look great! Stop asking!" She rolled her eyes at Sam and Sam grinned. Janet gave a small squeak of terror. Two pairs of eyes turned to stare at Janet.  
  
"You look great Jan." Sam said sincerely.  
  
Janet opened her mouth to speak just as the doorbell chimed. Instead of words, a squeak of terror escaped from her mouth and she clamped her hand over it, as though to drown out any further squeaks. Sam rolled her eyes but merely said, "I'll get it." She grabbed Janet firmly by the wrist and all but dragged her out onto the landing. Nodding to Cassie, Sam rushed down the stairs. As Cassie firmly but surely prodded Janet in the general direction of the stairs, she could hear Sam exclaim, "Wow. You look great Daniel! Is that a new shirt?" and a low murmur in response. Janet was aware of her feet touching the hall and Cassie whispering "Good luck," and walking in dazed terror towards the door before suddenly she was there.  
  
Her first thought was simply: wow.  
  
Daniel was wearing a dark navy shirt with the top button undone and a pair of black jeans. Slung over one shoulder was a cream coloured jacket. He smiled at her and pulled from behind his back a single red rose.  
  
"Happy Valentines Day Janet." He smiled at her and gave her the rose.  
  
"Thanks." Janet replied weakly. For a moment she didn't quite know what to do with the rose – Sam, however, solved the problem by taking the rose from her with "I'll go put it in water then." And a whispered "Good luck!" as she handed Janet her bag.  
  
There was a slightly awkward pause as Sam walked away before Daniel asked,  
  
"Shall we go then?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
- - -  
  
"I'm sure it's going well." Sam said, grabbing another handful of popcorn. "I mean, she wouldn't have been gone for three hours if it went badly."  
  
"I'm sure it's going great." Cassie replied, grabbing a handful herself.  
  
"Positive." Sam sighed and popped a piece into her mouth.  
  
"Defin- Is that a car?" Cassie cried. She rushed over to the bay window and pulled back the curtain slightly. "It's Daniel and mom!" She turned back to Sam and motioned for her to look.  
  
"Cassie, I don't think we should spy on your mom." Sam begun primly.  
  
"They're holding hands!" Cassie squealed. Sam rushed over to the window and pulled back another bit of the curtain to join in the spying. They watched in total silence as Daniel and Janet made their way up the path, hands firmly entwined. They reached the door, talking animatedly. Daniel leant forward slightly and whispered something to Janet. Evidentially it was a joke of sorts as Janet started laughing. He said something else and Janet stopped laughing abruptly only to smile again. She nodded and replied. He leant forward slightly and she slipped her arms round his neck as he kissed her. Both were surprised to see the kiss end quickly as he pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
She said something else and he nodded to her. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and started to walk down the path to his car. Sam and Cassie heard the sound of the key scraping the lock and they hurriedly pulled the curtains across before rushing back to the sofa.  
  
"I'm back!" Janet called, walking through the door.  
  
"Good evening?" Sam asked.  
  
"Did you kiss?" Cassie asked with a wicked grin.  
  
Janet paused a minute before grinning an identical grin to Cassie. "A girl doesn't kiss and tell."  
  
End 


End file.
